The One Named Pearl
by purpledragon6
Summary: Love comes in many forms. Just a silly story of drabbles exploring the strange love that Beach City's mayor has for the Crystal Gem named Pearl.
1. In The Morning

**A/N: The hot one? Seriously, I screamed when he said that and knocked over my water colours from rolling around on the floor before army crawling over to my laptop in order to type this fanfiction XD**

**Summary: Possibly a one-shot, or maybe even a full story, exploring just how and why Mayor Dewey fell for the Crystal Gem named Pearl.**

* * *

Out of all of the gems, she had always been the most moody. At least thats what he could tell of her, as the mayor watched the bird-like woman go about her day with that little, curly haired boy skipping closely at her heels like a lost puppy of sorts, hanging onto every word that she said to him. She didn't seem to mind the way the boy clumsily fell forward against her legs, and just continued to talk and walk like she always did, showing a deep passion for the topic at hand, only to quickly switch what she was talking about in favor of something a little bit simpler.

"Steven, I just have to run to the store to pick up a few things. Will you be alright on your own while I'm gone?" She asked, looking down at the other idly and seemingly unaware that two sets of eyes were watching her.

By now, the little boy had taken on a very mischievous gleam in his eyes, obviously planning something rather devious to pull off in the time he would now have away from his caretaker. With a heavy sigh, the woman placed a pale palm down flat against his head of curls, as if attempting to physically flatten any ideas he may be forming in that wild imagination of his. Her pointed nose turned up towards the heavens and her eyes closed as she sighed in a rather dramatic way before looking back down at the one below her and then smiling softly.

"That doesn't include you spending all of your allowance at the arcade again." She said firmly, the passion leaving her voice for the time it took her to take her hand away slowly and watch as the boy mellowed out a little. "Think you can handle that?"

"Mhm, I'll be fine, Pearl." Steven giggled, hugging the back of Pearl's legs once more before slowly releasing them and turning suddenly in the opposite direction of her. "I'm on my own all the time."

"Now you know what I meant." The woman said with a slow shake of the head, folding her arms over her chest and for a moment letting her eyes dart to the bench where the mayor sat, only to quickly look back at Steven.

"I know, I know." Steven sighed, smiling softly and turning back around once more to give Pearl another hug before quickly spinning back around and running off. "See ya, Pearl!"

_'So her name is Pearl?' _Mayor Dewey thought from his spot on a nearby park bench, idly watching as Pearl withdrew a list from her pocket and began to look it over.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Steven." She called over her shoulder in a motherly way, pulling Dewey's attention back to her for a moment, just in time to see her put her list away and begin walking again.

"What a fitting name..."

Pearls, much like the one on the gem's forehead, were beautiful and smooth. In a way, they were graceful like the gem herself always seemed to be as she seemingly glided down the board walk and in the direction of the general store. She seemed to posses a certain beauty in not only her appearance but also in her actions which the mayor had never seen any other woman posses before... All except one.

His wife, the mother of his young son and the love of his life, had been this way in her life. His wife was almost inhuman in the way her beautiful voice seemingly drew in the morning sunlight, the way her smile made the whole room all the more bright, and even in the ways she would touch the things around her and make them into something amazing. All of those traits is what made him love her, and what made him grieve for her when she was torn away from him at the hands of death. When this happened, he never thought he would find anyone that was quite like her, until the day he moved to beach city with his son and met her.

Or rather, saw her. He hadn't really met or even talked with her, other than the few times that he had confronted her and the other members of her group for something they had done and needed to fix. Though, he didn't really count this as meeting with or even talking to her. Even now on the board walk, he found himself simply sitting and watching her, picking up things he could have learned by talking to her instead by overhearing her talking to others. It was a rather pathetic thing for him to do, but he really didn't know how to approach someone like her. He would probably just end up getting nervous and say something stupid by accident.

"Good afternoon, Mayor." His head jerked up in surprise at the sound of the voice, almost in disbelief when it touched his ears.

Before him stood the blonde gem, with her arms filled with multiple shopping bags, though they didn't seem to bother her at all as she walked by. As she did so, she offered the lonely man a genuine smile before turning head back to the direction in front of her and continuing on her way back to the temple once more, giving him very little time to think of a quick response.

"G-good afternoon to you too... P-Pearl."

It wasn't much of a conversation, but it certainly was a start and a step in the right direction.


	2. Ballad of A Deep Thinker

**A/N: Chapter 2 of The One Named Pearl. Now we're going to jump back a little bit here to the Ocean Gem episode just after the ocean disappeared.**

**Chapter Summary: Pearl's reaction to being yelled at by Mayor Dewey. First Impression Drabble. (Its a little corny, and there are some spoilers but not many)**

**P.S: Feel free to suggest some chapter ideas. I don't bite and I love to hear what you guys think XD**

* * *

Panic and disorder was something that Pearl was used to. In the over five thousand years she had been on Earth, she had become used to seeing human kind fall into panic, and sometimes even distruction at the hands of something that they did not understand. At this point in the gem's life, this was something that she had come to see as normal as toilet tissue, and yet still powerful enough to be her drive to do the things she did. However, there was one thing in her many years of life that she had not seen before up until now.

The whole ocean had disappeared in just a few hours.

Granted, based off of the gem's vast research of Earth's every changing set-up, she knew that sooner or later the ocean would dry up the more it plates shifted and its crust cracked and moved and the closer the sun came towards it, but she had always anticipated that such a change would happen thousands of years from then, and at a slow and gradual rate that no human would notice it happening until after it was to late.

_'I wonder what could have caused this...'_ Pearl thought, feeling the course and dry sand crunch under her feet as she walked down what had once been the ocean, her head bowed and her mind racing. _'Is it possible th-.'_

Her thoughts were soon cut off by a sudden shout, which was so loud that it caused her ears to ring loudly and for a moment all sound seemed to cease. Looking up, she found a crowd a people surrounding her and her fellow gems. The leader of the group was a middle aged man of medium height with a receading hairline that began with a few sharp spikes of charamel coloured hair. His face was a dark pink colour, almost as pink as Rose's hair had once been, and he was shouting into a plastic lamp-shade shaped device, which Pearl knew instantly was a megaphone. Just the sight alone sent Pearl's heart racing in surprise and a bit of fear.

_'Does he have to be so loud?' _She thought, the ringing in her ears soon fading and she was now able to hear what the man was yelling back.

"What happened to our ocean!?" He exclaimed, his hand seemingly glued to the tricker of the megaphone as he kept it pointed at the four gems like some sort of weapon.

_'He thinks this is gem related!?' _Pearl's earlier surprise soon turned to a mix of shame and fear.

She stayed on this planet to guard it and to protect all live that came with it, not cause it any harm. Just the thought that any human would accuse her and the others of attempting anything to hurt this wonderful place in any way shape or form just left a bitter taste in Pearl's mouth, and rather harsh thoughts about the mayor soon followed this.

_'If anything these people are causing issues for us as gems!' _She thought, ignoring now what was being yelled at her and focusing on this. _'Wasn't it the mayor's own son that almost killed his friends with Rose's moss? Why can't humans just stay out of our gem-buisness and focus on the-"_

"Well!?" The mayor's sudden shout and the other gem's silence brought Pearl back to reality once more, though these bitter thoughts still lingered.

This didn't do anything to mask that creeping feeling of fear though, as Pearl was also considering that maybe the mayor was right to assume that a gem had caused this mess. After all, she had seen that home-world gem escape from the mirror just a few hours ago, and even just by catching a glipse of what the gem was capable of, Pearl knew that she was very powerful. Based off of the gem's silence, Pearl was more than likely not the only gem who thought and felt this way. They didn't have an answer for these people, which left them as much in the dark of everyone else. Taking a sharp step back from the mayor, Pearl's eyes quickly flashed over to Garnet, who was staring at the man with her usual, emotionless face, completely unphased by his outburst. With a strong slap from the red gem, the megaphone went flying out of the mayor's hand and tumbled through the beach.

"Its gone." Garnet muttered, leaving it simply at that as the mayor's earlier anger soon turned into his own amazement for the gem.

It was with that simple action that Pearl found herself realizing once more that the mayor, as well as everyone else in the crowd were human. The same species that the gems had sworn to protect so many years ago. Her anger for their panic soon faded as well, and with a deep breath, she decided that they were right. Since the humans of Beach City were not capable of handling something this major, then it would have to be up to the gems to fix it, despite possibly having no earlier involvement in it. With a slight nod, Pearl looked up and out into the open valley of sand, letting her thoughts simmer down into just one simple one.

It had nothing to do with the ocean though, but rather something else.

_'Thank you, Major. Your panic helped to remind me why I do this.'_


	3. Love Is A Tricky Thing

**A/N: Flashback time! So, double update (Er, not really) and this one contains Bird Mom and Pearlnet but thats really if you squint. **

**Chapter Summary: Love is such a tricky thing.**

* * *

Ever since Rose's death, the gems had found themselves as the babysitters of her young son whenever Greg was not around. Usually Pearl was the first to volunteer for the job, using the time with the little boy as a chance to teach him about his mother. However, she didn't seem to realize that baby gems were not the same as human babies, and that human babies were a little harder to manage.

* * *

"Wow! Pretty picture!" The five year old Steven cooed as he climbed further onto Pearl's lap and pointed to the picture that hung over his door. "Is that her?"

"Yes Steven, that is your mother." Pearl gently explained to the little boy she was currently babysitting. "Now, let me tell you a story about that painting."

"Is mommy in this story also?" Steven asked innocently, trying to get onto his tiptoes so he could look at the picture a little better.

"Yes, she is." Pearl sighed, sounding a touch sad as she began to twiddle her thumbs and looked up at the picture of her sister.

"Was she really that beautiful?" He began to sound excited as he hopped a little on his way to the couch. "Daddy says she was the most beautiful girl ever! Is that true?"

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle as she looked down at the little boy for a moment. He had her sister's curly hair, and her rose colored gem for that matter. He was to young to join the others at the temple though, so the gems stuck to simply watching over him for the time being and motoring how he grew and developed. Smiling softly, she reached out and gently patted Steven's head, and then went back to looking at the portrait.

"I don't know about that, but she definitely was a very beautiful woman." Pearl replied, looking fondly at the picture. "Her hair was a little bigger in real life though. It got cut off in this portrait."

"She has cotton candy on her head!" He joked, though secretly he did like his mom's hair very much.

"Large hair was all the rage at one point for the gems. Garnet and Rose were the only one's who could pull the look off thou-" Steven suddenly cut Pearl off with a wave of his hand.

"But Amethyst has big hair!" He pointed out with a gentle pout.

"Only when its humid out." Pearl giggled at the thought of the gem's hair when frizzy. "But no, Amethyst has long hair."

Steven kept up his pout, and went back to studying the photo of his mother just a little bit longer. He took note of her curly hair, just like his once more, and then back to her plain dress, over her tummy, and then one detail of the picture suddenly captured his attention.

"Pearly! Look! Shes got a gem, just like me!" Steven gasped, tugging up the bottom of his shirt to show her.

"Oh... That she does." Pearl felt a sickening flash of grief wash over her when she remembered her sister and how she had given up her physical form just to bring Steven into the world.

Granted, Pearl loved her nephew, as did the rest of the gems. None of them blamed Greg either for what had happened to Rose, but in a very bitter way, Pearl still felt a tad responsible for Rose's death. After all, after the gems had been sentenced to exile on earth after their battle, Pearl really didn't do much after that to keep her leader safe and alive. When the gems migrated to Beach City, Pearl often spent most of her time studying and keeping up to her own devices while there. That had been where Greg and Rose met, as well as where Steven was later born.

Sighing, the blue skinned gem watched as Steven hopped off of the couch and rushed over to his toys, which still laid down at the floor, clearly loosing interest in the story rather quickly. Sighing softly, Pearl offered the boy a gentle story, feeling the motherly love in her heart quickly overcoming her sadness, and shut the book she had opened. Steven smiled up at her, and held up one of his stuffed animals to Pearl, which she gladly took from him.

It was a blue colored bear, with a Tanzanite gem over its eyes. It had been a gift from Garnet when Steven was first born. Pearl never would have guessed that the usually emotionless Gem has a gift for sewing until the day she saw the bear being presented to the newborn. With a gentle laugh, she turned the bear around and showed it to the boy.

"Steven, do you know whose gems these used to be?" Of course they were not real gems, but she did want to see if the boy could guess.

"Um... Don't know!" Steven giggled, picking up his blanket and carrying it over. "But its time for bears nap."

Pearl smiled weakly, feeling almost thankful that Steven hadn't remembered anything he had been told about Homeworld. He was far to young to know the whole story yet, so she made a quick choice to wait until he was much older. With amusement, she watched as Steven took the bear from her and laid it on the floor, and with even more amusement she watched as he began to push on her shoulder.

"Steven? What are you doing?" She asked, being unphased by the pushes.

"Its time for naps, Pearl. You gotta lay down now." He said in a stern tone as he tired to push her.

"But Steven, Gems don't have to sleep." Pearl reminded him as Steven stopped pushing for just a moment.

"No getting out of it, Pearl. Nap time." The toddler grunted, pushing her one last time as she finally laid down.

He smiled and slowly crawled between her and his bear, and then carefully draped the blanket over the three of them and shut his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he only registered Pearl wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a gentle hug. Once the boy had gone limp in her arms she knew that he was asleep, and yet she still did not let go of him. It wasn't until a soft chuckle rung in her ears that she jerked away from the little boy and went into her defensive mode.

"Its only me." Garnet said, shaking her head as she entered further into the room from the warp-pad. "Was he any trouble for you today?"

"Not at all, he went down for his nap just like that." With a snap of her fingers, Pearl smiled softly down at the little boy. "How was the mission."

"Eh, it was okay." Garnet replied, going over to the couch and sitting down on it. "The lava made a bit of a mess though."

With a roll of her eyes, Pearl walked over to the couch and sat down next to Garnet, though a part of her urged her to go and pick up Steven and put him back in his own bed, but another part of her thought that he looked very comfy on the floor. However, Garnet didn't seem to think so, and went over to the little boy and scooped him up into her arms.

"You could let him sleep here, but he'll get a crick in his neck and be crabby all afternoon." She said, her voice flat and straight-forward as she walked up the flight of stairs that lead to Steven's nursery.

"Did your future vision tell you that, or was it an instinct?" Pearl asked, sounding slightly amused as she shut her eyes and listened to the sounds of Garnet's creaking footsteps.

"It was a little of both." Garnet answered, laying the boy in his bed and tucking him in gently. "I can take it from here if you would like to go back to your room."

"I'd rather you'd come sit with me actually, if you don't mind." Pearl said with a shrug, folding one leg over the other and clasping both hands loosely on her knee.

"I don't, whats up?" Knowing Pearl after all this time, Garnet could usually tell when she was upset or not.

"Oh, nothing." Pearl muttered, looking down at her folded hands and sighing. "We were just talking about Rose and-"

"I see." Garnet cut her off, walking down the stairs and joining her fellow gem on the couch.

"There is just so much more I have to tell Steven about her..." Pearl went on, raising her arms up slightly above her lap. "And-"

"And you still miss her even after all this time?" Garnet finished up suddenly, changing the subject to something different.

"Garnet, to gems five years is nothing more than a blink in our lives." Pearl shot, sounding a little annoyed as she looked up at the other. "And Rose was not someone so easily forgotten."

"I understand." Garnet sighed, resting her arm onto the back of the couch and leaning back into it.

"You don't! No one had what we had... If anything, I think I miss Rose more than anyone..." Pearl sighed, taking in a deep and shuddering breath as she did so.

"Not unless that someone is Greg." Garnet reminded her, adjusting her glasses. "That man felt real love for Rose."

"And I didn't?" Pearl frowned, standing up quickly and folding her arms over her chest.

"You know what I mean, Pearl." Garnet mumbled, shaking her head slowly. "There are many different kinds of love."

"I unders-"

"Do you though?" Garnet cut off, nodding in the direction of Steven's room. "Is the love you feel for that little boy the same as love for his mother?"

"Why would it be?" Pearl frowned, casting her own glance quickly to the boy's room.

"Even if you don't like it, he is a part of Rose, and a part of Greg." Garnet said with a shrug of her shoulders. "He keeps her alive."

Pearl went silent, shaking her head slowly before bowing it to the floor. It was times like this that she prefered Garnet to be quiet, though she feared Garnet like that as well. She never knew what Garnet was thinking, or which side of her was doing the thinking, or if they both were thinking and what of. Looking over at the gem, Pearl smiled awkwardly and shook her head once more.

"Was that Ruby or Sapphire who said that?" She asked, going back to the couch and sitting down.

"Does it matter? They would both agree." Garnet mused, smirking idly as she did so.

"Must be nice... Rose and you are very lucky gems." Pearl said suddenly. "If I understood love as well you did-"

"You're a young gem, just give yourself some more time and you'll figure it out." Garnet replied, shrugging once again.

"Its understand the different kinds that is the trouble." Pearl said in a very soft voice.

"There isn't much to understand about love though, you just feel it." Garnet said, getting up from the couch suddenly and walking over to the painting of Rose.

With a soft frown, Pearl got off of the couch and went over to the stand beside the gem, hoping that she was right.


	4. The Mother Complex

**A/N: Sam and Frodo Complex. Only thing I could make out of Rose's Scabbard without touching onto the obvious. Call me crazy but mainstream isn't my thing. Anywho, this is where this story comes from and I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or not.**

**P.S: This story is based off of the songs Caledonia by Celtic Women and One of Us by Heather Dale and I own neither, but you should seriously give them both a listen to. This chapter is a little darker than most and Dewey is going to get a chapter like this as well. **

* * *

_She knew what they were doing was wrong. With all of her being she knew, and thats why she made the choice she did, to stand up and fight for a world that she knew stood a fighting chance against her kind. She had given up so much already, and held her tongue for so long just to survive long enough to get this far, hiding things from even those who would stand with her. She had to, after all, they would have her killed for being a leader, but they may spare her friends if they stayed ignorant to some aspects of her plans. It hurt her to make that choice, but she was running out of time and options._

_"If we lose, we will be killed." Rose spoke, her voice bold and confident as always as she slowly looked down at the one who knelt before her. "And if we win, we can never return to the Gem homeworld."_

_The one before her had been one of three to stand with Rose, and one of the reasons why Rose had made the choice that she did now. Pearl, while a strong and bold fighter, was a home-world gem by nature. Her place would always be back on their own planet, and that much was obvious right from the start. Her views on human life already strongly differed from Rose's, as she saw them as being insignificant and seemed to care only for the things on Earth that came close to mirroring their gemworld counterparts. While a friend like any other, Rose recognized the unsure look that always came to Pearl's eyes at the mention of rebelling, and knew that someday she may want to return back to the place where she felt most familiar. It hurt her to admit this, but Rose knew that by taking Pearl away from her home, she was also setting her up to fall later on._

_"Why would I want to go back when you're here?" Her shaky, soft, and nervous voice along with her funny but sad smile made Rose's heart clench in her chest as she forced herself to smile softly down at the soon-to-be rebel gem with a look that would mask her thoughts from the other._

_Rose knew Pearl looked up to her as both a leader and as a motherly figure. She would follow Rose into battle with a smile, and would fight along side her with no remorse for her actions, but only if Rose were there. If only she had her leader to follow, for Pearl was a home-world gem by nature, and those types of gems seemed to thrive off of order. Everything had to be done a certain way, and only those strong enough in both body and mind were allowed to determine how things went._

_'If I die in this battle, or even here on Earth... What will become of her...? Without me-' The bitter thought was cut off rather quickly, as Rose took a deep breath and continued to look down at the gem, as if look for an answer within her. 'Will she return home then...?'_

_Pearl relied so heavily on Rose, not just now, but ever since the two had met. Rose had been her rock during the hardest of times, and was always there to be her shoulder to cry on. For a gem that knew how to fight, she still needed that tie in to not only reality, but also her new found humanity. Leaving her at any point would most likely lead to devastation, if not for Pearl, then for the other members of their team. It was a risk that Rose didn't want to have to take, but for the sake of this planet she felt that she had to._

_"My Pearl..." She muttered in a soft voice, attempting to hide the way it trembled when she spoke as she went about intertwining their fingers together, and silently going over in her head all of the things that she wanted to tell her but couldn't._

_'Pearl, you're my second in command, you are my loyal friend, and this loyalty is the reason why you are the one I trust most to be there with me when this rebellion happens... You are an amazing fighter, and a Crystal Gem like me and the others, as well as our best friend. It is an honor to have you on our team, and thats why it hurts me to keep things from you... Please try to be an understanding gem... Try to understand that I'm only doing this to keep you safe. You're my friend, and it would destroy me if anything should happen to you that was my fault... I hope you understand someday my friend... My Pearl...'_

* * *

**Present Day: **

Buck Dewey didn't know much about Gems, or the things that he dealt with. Everything he currently knew either came from what his friends or dad had to say about them as opinions, or whatever little facts Steven would give to him. Today was one of those days, however, where he preferred to hear about the facts and not fiction. So as Steven concluded his tale, the male was holding onto every word and storing it somewhere in the back of his mind for later use.

"Wow... So your mom really thought all that?" Buck asked, idly looking over his shoulder at the little boy beside him and ruffling his hair.

"Um... I think... I mean, I wasn't there but I just..." Steven stopped suddenly, and looked off towards the horizon, where the water met the sky.

Buck was getting used to sudden pauses like that, and at this point he really didn't mind. Steven was a strange kid, with even stranger things running around in his head, so letting them all catch up was no big deal. Finally, after a long pause, Steven spoke again.

"I just sort of feel like that is what she was thinking... You know?" The curly haired boy turned his head and cocked it to the side slowly. "I can just imagine her saying those things sometimes."

"Yeah, I getcha." Buck muttered, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose carefully and sighing heavily. "Its kinda like when my dad talks about my mom... She'd apparently say all kinds of crazy stuff."

"Really?" Steven gasped, standing up quickly in curiosity.

"Yeah really, she was really poetic when she was around." Buck scoffed in a good-nature way, casting a quick glance down to Steven's empty seat.

"What happened to your mom?" Steven asked, not even thinking about what possible answers may be.

"Eh, it... Was just something life did to us, you know?" Unlike Steven, Buck didn't use heavy pauses, and preferred to get things out all at once. "Cancer is a messed up thing, but I was to little to actually remember the whole deal."

"I wasn't even born when my mom... You know..." Steven sighed, taking his original seat next to Buck once more and then quickly turning the subject back to Buck's mom. "You probably miss her."

"Nah, shes in a better place now." Buck said quickly, knocking his glasses further down his nose as he spoke. "We don't have to talk about this though if you don't want to."

"Buck, I always tell you everything about my mom, so you can tell me about yours if you want." Steven replied cheerfully, folding his chubby hands in his lap as he smiled brightly.

"You're a sweet kid, Steven." Buck muttered, smiling idly as he sat up a little straighter. "But what would you want to know about my mom?"

"Hmmm, what was she like?" Steven began, leaning on both arms towards the other. "Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." Buck smiled, shaking his head a little bit as he spoke. "Blonde hair, and the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Is that where you get your eyes from?" Steven chirped, only to be answered with a quick nod.

"Yeah, but the brown hair is from my dad." Buck added, folding his arms idly behind his head. "Drove dad nuts sometimes, said that I had to pick a side of the gene poll to stick around in."

"Wow. She must've been really pretty then... Unless your dad meant that you should look like him." Steven laughed, copying the older boy and tucking his arms behind his head.

"He wanted me to look like her, cause she was really a good looker." Buck sighed, only then adding one more thing. "Kinda like your mom, now that I think about it."

"But my mom had pink hair." Steven said, now becoming very confused.

"Nah, I mean your adoptive mom." Buck clarified with an idle shrug.

"You mean Pearl?" Steven smiled softly at the comment and shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, thats who I mean." Buck chuckled, shaking his own head idly. "My dad thinks shes like mom too. Both her and Pearl are really passionate about what they do, and they really care a lot about things, you know?"

"You keep saying 'you know', you know?" Steven giggled, kicking his legs back and forth idly.

"Just checking. Wasn't sure if you knew or not." Buck smirked, pushing his sunglasses back up and hopping off of the bench the two had been sitting on. "Come on, its getting late."

"Yeah, the gems'll probably be getting worried soon." Steven replied as he too got up.

"Eh, I wouldn't count on it."

"Why not?"

With a quick point, Steven looked up to see the women of the hour herself, Pearl. The bird-like woman was walking down the sidewalk, with a certain mayor following close behind her. They both seemed to be wrapped up in a conversation of their own, not that either of the two kids could really hear them just yet, but they knew sooner or later that they would catch the end of the conversation.


End file.
